1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages, and, more particularly, to a light-emitting package.
2. Description of Related Art
With the booming development in the electronic industry, electronic products gradually become compact in form, and the research for the functionality pursuits for high performance, high functionality, and high processing speed. Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are variously employed in electronic products that require lighting due to their advantages of long lifecycle, small volume, high shock resistance, and low power consumption. Therefore, the application of LEDs becomes popular in industry, various electronic products, and appliances.
FIG. 1A is a sectional view of an LED package 1 according to the prior art. The LED package 1 has a substrate 10, a reflection cup 11 formed on the substrate 10 and having an opening 110, and an LED component 12 disposed in the opening 110 and electrically connected to the substrate 110 by a plurality of wires 120. A phosphor powder layer 130 is attached to the surface of the LED component 12, and then the LED component 12 is covered by an encapsulant 13.
However, in the LED package 1 of the prior art, since the phosphor powder layer 130 is close to the LED component 12, the phosphor powder layer 130 will be heated up and the light-emitting efficiency of the LED component 12 is affected.
FIG. 1B is a sectional view of another LED package 1′ according to the prior art. In the LED package 1′, the phosphor powder layer 130 is attached to the encapsulant 13, such that the phosphor powder layer 130 is away from the LED component 12. Therefore, the light-emitting efficiency is not affected.
However, in the LED package 1′ of the prior art, since the phosphor powder layer 130 is away from the LED component 12, the heat accumulated on the phosphor powder layer 130 cannot be dissipated to a region outside the LED package 1′.
Therefore, how to overcome the problems in the prior art is an issue desired to be solved.